


Self-Pleasuring Sponge

by Sandersedge



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Guilty Pleasures, Masturbation, Orgasm, Other, Porn Watching, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge
Summary: SpongeBob can't sleep and goes to watch TV, after flipping channels for a bit he finds something that makes him feel all sorts of new sensations.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/SpongeBob SquarePants
Kudos: 6





	Self-Pleasuring Sponge

It was the middle of the night and SpongeBob was laying in bed. While all of Bikini Bottom slept, slumber was eluding the little sponge. He’d tried everything he could think of to drift off to dreamland, but it just wasn’t working. 

“Everyone is asleep but me,” he said taking a look at the softly snoring Gary. “Maybe I need to eat something?” 

SpongeBob made his way downstairs to his kitchen where he rummaged through the fridge. There wasn’t much, but he found a jar of Jellyfish Jelly and got out the bread, making himself two sandwiches. However, after eating them, he still didn’t feel much like sleeping. 

With a sigh he made his way to the living room and flopped down on his chair. He picked up the remote and started surfing through channels hoping to find something until he drifted off to sleep. 

There was the usual stuff that one finds in the middle of the night. A handful of infomercials, a couple channels off the air, and some reruns of shows from long, long ago. However, as he flipped, he came across something that caught his attention. 

On the screen there was a dancing sea anemone and it was captivating. SpongeBob knew he shouldn’t be watching this, it was inappropriate, but he couldn’t turn away. His eyes were fixated on the gyrating sea creature. 

Before he knew it, he started to feel tingly and hot all over. He shifted in his chair and reached out for the remote, but he froze. He didn’t really want to change the channel even though he should. 

As he watched, his thoughts drifted back to when he was younger and his dad caught him watching one of these shows on TV. At first his dad had been upset that his son would watch such filth. But soon remembered what it was like to be a teenager going through changes and backed off. 

After a quick discussion and a promise not to let his mom catch him, SpongeBob’s dad ended up letting his son be. However, it had always stuck with SpongeBob that these kinds of shows were wrong, even if they were intriguing and made him feel new sensations. 

SpongeBob focused back on the present and stayed glued to the TV. The weird sensations from when he was younger was starting to return. He knew what to do, of course, but it felt so dirty and wrong. 

But as he watched, he almost couldn’t help but start feeling himself. At first he started to rub around a pore on the side of his body. This sent a little shockwave through him that made him shudder with excitement. 

Before he knew it, the rubbing was speeding up and his finger was plunged into his pore instead of just paying attention to the outside edge. This made his moan softly as the sensation felt amazing.

He started to explore other pores, repeating the same action of rubbing around the rim and then shoving a finger inside. However, he started to get more and more daring. He was rubbing harder and quicker while shoving two or three fingers inside of him at a time. 

SpongeBob quickly shucked off his clothes to give himself better access to some of his more special pores. Finding a particularly promising pore right next to his leg, he started working it furiously. This caused him to moan loudly, then quickly gasp in embarrassment. 

“Oh barnacles!” he said, putting his hands over his mouth. “I hope no one heard that. I need to be quieter.” 

He started back up rubbing his pores again, using both hands and jumping from one hole to another. The feelings started to surge within him again, but this time he kept himself in check. SpongeBob bit down on his lower lip and stifled the screams of pleasure he wanted to fill the pineapple with. 

Then he had an idea.

_I wonder how this would feel in my special pore_ , he thought to himself. 

SpongeBob started sliding his hands over to his most private and sensitive of pores, his oscula. He ever so slightly brushed a finger over it and felt a shiver shoot up his body. He then quickly removed it after guilt overtook him. He felt so dirty and had an overwhelming sense of doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. 

As he watched the TV though, he body was yearning for him to slide a finger back into his special pore. With a deep breath, he moved his finger back over to his oscula and brushed over it again. The same shive shot through him, eliciting a little moan to escape from his lips. 

Even the lightest of touches felt wonderful and he was craving more. SpongeBob then pressed a little firmer and gave the pore a bit of a rub, then traced his finger around the rim. The shiver moved to an electric jolt coursing through him. 

He was addicted to the feeling now. He wanted to keep experiencing it and eventually his desire took hold, trumping his thoughts on how wrong he felt about it. 

His fingers started rubbing quicker and his body started vibrating with pleasure. It felt so wonderful and he wondered just how much further he could push it. With a groan, he slipped a finger inside the oscula. His eyes rolled back and he bit down hard on his lip. 

As he continued to work his special hole, the waves of pleasure continued to wash over him. Yet he still wanted more. He slipped another finger inside, then using his other hand he started working another one of his lower pores. 

“Oh Neptune!” he screamed. He no longer cared who heard him. If it woke up Gary, Patrick, Squidward, or even all of Bikini Bottom, it wouldn’t matter. 

SpongeBob was no longer interested in what was on the TV. He was lost in nirvana, unaware of the world around him as he kept working himself.

Then a feeling within his core started to build. SpongeBob was unaware of what was about to happen, but was lost in the bliss of how good the new sensation was. As it built, his hands worked quicker and quicker, despite feeling cramped and tired. 

Within an instance, the feeling inside of him exploded. It shot to every inch of his body, causing him to spasm and scream at the top of his lungs. Then with a jerk, his milky white seed flowed out of him in small spurts, covering the chair. 

SpongeBob collapsed back on to the chair, now slick with his semen. He was panting heavily and his seed was still dribbling out of his pores. He felt gross, but at the same time he was in a state of euphoria that he hadn’t experienced before. The stresses of the day no longer concerned him and his mind was blank, free from anything troubling. 

“Neptune,” he sighed as he opened his eyes. He looked around surveying the scene around him. It would take some serious cleaning, but at that moment it just didn’t matter. 

SpongeBob stood up and felt his legs wobble. He steadied himself and stumbled his way to the stairs. He now felt incredibly tired and just wanted to drift off to sleep, but he also felt disgusting beyond belief. Not only was he covered in his own juices, but he also had a nagging guilt with what he had just done. 

Still, it was late and his bed was looking mighty good. He made his way into the bathroom, gave himself a once over with a washcloth then fell gracefully into bed. He’d deal with the rest of his hygiene and his feelings when he woke up.


End file.
